Hogwarts negro
by Ansters
Summary: Cuando Lord Voldemort se vuelve El Primer Ministro de Magia no fracasará en conseguir que Hogwarts sea el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería que se haya visto en siglos. Y para ello no dudará en traer a los mejores magos de Europa, incluyendo a los dos mejores premios anuales de los últimos años. Donde la oscuridad atraviesa paredes y solo los más talentosos podrán entrar.


**Hogwarts negro.**

_Disclaimer: Todo la referente a Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se aparecieron en el suelo de la casa de ella. La pierna le dolía enormemente. Hermione, que estaba encima de él, se incorporó lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que Draco había sufrido una partición. Un charco de sangre se había empezado a formar alrededor de los dos cuerpos.

-¡Malfoy! –Asustada empezó a zarandearle levemente, al no recibir respuesta añadió- Por favor… Despierta…

Un breve gemido de dolor salió de los labios de éste. Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo en busca del botiquín al baño. Si mal no recordaba, sus padres habían guardado allí la poción de regeneración. Cuando regresó con ella a la cocina, no pudo evitar ahogar un grito al ver el cuerpo de Draco en el suelo con leves espasmos y excesivamente blanco.

Antes de agacharse rápidamente buscó entre los utensilios de la cocina un cuchillo con el que rasgarle el pantalón. Cuando lo rompió, se encontró con una herida que no dejaba de emanar sangre por todos lados. Se había cortado medio muslo. Intentó tapar la herida con las manos antes de echar la poción. De pronto sintió como una mano fría le agarraba la muñeca. Levantó la vista y se cruzó con unos ojos mercurio que la observaban con miedo. Se le veía tan débil, tan vulnerable. Pestañeaba repetidas veces intentando enfocar su mirada.

-Hermione, -su voz estremeció a la nombrada. Era una voz quebrada, frágil, repleta de miedo- no voy a morir, ¿no?

Ella se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey, le dolían los ojos y notaba ese maldito nudo en la garganta que no dejaba de oprimirla.

-No hables… No hables…

-Hermione…

Ella a duras penas le vertió la poción en la herida, el pulso le temblaba. Todo había pasado muy rápido. Harry había muerto, dos veces. Después de eso los alumnos, profesores y aurores habían empezado una batalla contra el Señor Tenebroso y los mortífagos. Cuando la mayoría habían empezado a caer frente a la varita de Saúco, todos empezaron a correr por los pasillos de Hogwarts. En busca de refugio. Todo se había convertido en una cacería, los más valientes habían muerto los primeros. Había visto como Ron, enfurecido por la impotencia, recibía la maldición imperdonable. Había visto como sus compañeros de curso, incluso los Slytherins habían luchado en su bando al saber de la muerte de Severus Snape. Todos, todos habían caído. Todavía podía escuchar la risa histérica de Bellatrix resonar por todo el pasillo.

Voldemort les había dado un ultimátum, ya que según sus palabras: "Solo los más valiosos podrían haber sobrevivido". Les querían capturar, y mientras corría, al ver a Malfoy en su misma situación no se le ocurrió otra cosa que aparecerse en su casa.

-Lo siento… Lo siento… -no dejaba de repetir mientas le echaba la poción y notaba como Draco apretaba la mandíbula.

Le estaba estrujando la muñeca haciéndole cada vez más daño. Pero no se quejó, ninguno de los dos. Porque sabían que todos se habían ido, porque sabían que quejarse por algo como eso solo sería un insulto. Porque sabían que aunque se quejaran nada volvería a ser como antes, no volverían a ver las sonrisas inocentes en los rostros de sus amigos.

Cuando terminó de cerrar la herida de su pierna lo llevó a la cama de sus padres. Lo metió entre las sabanas, y con un paño húmedo empezó a limpiarle. Seguía tiritando. Después de terminar su tarea se apresuró a taparle con más mantas; y cuando se fue a ir a lavarse ella también al baño, él le volvió a coger de la muñeca.

-No te vayas…

* * *

Se removió en el sillón. Un pinchazo en la zona cervical le hizo recordar donde estaba. Y sobretodo que había pasado. Después de esperar que Draco se durmiera, había bajado a la cocina a realizar un hechizo de desorientación que les daría algo de tiempo antes de que lograran seguirles el rastro. Sabía que no había sido muy inteligente por su parte tardar tanto en esconder las huellas de su huida, pero confiaba en que tardasen en darse cuenta de que se habían aparecido.

No se había atrevido a entrar en la cocina, no creía tener suficiente estomago para volver a enfrentarse a más sangre. Asique, sin más dilación, se fue a dar una ducha rápida al baño de sus padres antes de quedarse en vela en el sillón. Se dijo que debía de cuidar de Draco, pero los dos sabían que ninguno hubiera querido dormir esa noche solo. Ninguno de los dos quería rememorar lo que había pasado hace apenas veinte minutos.

Por lo tanto, cuando logró levantarse del sillón revisó el estado en el que se encontraba Draco como tantas veces esa noche y bajó a la cocina, tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Debían escapar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, no podían quedarse en su casa eternamente, ni siquiera una semana. No habría que ser un genio para suponer donde se habría desaparecido.

Entró en la cocina con algo de resistencia y lo que encontró allí no le hizo más que revolverle el estómago. Un gran charco de sangre seca se encontraba en el centro de la instancia. Alrededor de ella había huellas de sus pisadas y el cuchillo con el que le había cortado el pantalón todavía descansaba en la encimera, cubierto de sangre. Cualquiera que entrase en la casa y viera la cocina en esa situación no dudaría en llamar a la policía con la única explicación de un asesinato. Y lo peor de todo es que no estarían muy lejos de la realidad, pensó amargamente Hermione.

Recogió su bolsa mágica antes de limpiar todo al son de su varita y un susurro.

-Tergeo…- Y todos los líquidos, grasa y polvo desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Suspiró al observar el estado en el que había quedado su bolso antes de volver a lanzarle el mismo hechizo. Empezó a abrir los armarios en busca de comida. Todo lo que habían dejado sus padres antes de marcharse a Australia habían sido pequeñas conservas de todo tipo. Metió todo lo que encontró en el bolso, incluyendo algún que otro cubierto y servilletas. Antes de regresar a la habitación de sus padres se paseó por la casa y los baños. Introduciendo todo lo que creía necesario, desde ropa hasta medicamentos muggles, nadie sabía lo que iban a necesitar.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio se encontró con un Draco Malfoy despierto y cambiándose de ropa. Se giró lo más rápido que pudo algo sonrojada. Hubo un breve silencio alargado por los constantes jadeos cansados de él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Se maldijo por tener tan poca carisma al no obtener respuesta. Él estuvo tentado a no contestarla, pero se sentía mareado y sudoroso por el esfuerzo. Tras recordar lo que había sucedido antes de dormirse se había asustado al no encontrar a la chica en la habitación. No es que le importase demasiado, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran muy vagos y apenas recordaba fragmentos de imágenes. Asique no sabía muy bien en donde se encontraba, y sobre todo en qué compañía. No era idiota y tampoco había que ser un genio para admitir que sin la ayuda de Granger lo más probable es que ninguno de los dos saldrían de ésta. Sabía que había sido ella quien le había provocado el dolor punzante que sentía en la pierna derecha. Y sabía que en esos momentos ella se sentiría culpable, aunque le hubiera salvado la vida. Maldito corazón Gryffindor. No le reprocharía nada, principalmente porque cuando la observó en el pasillo con la misma cara asustada que él no dudó ni un momento en aceptar la mano que ella le ofrecía.

-Puedes ayudarme a ponerme la camisa- Sonrió un poco cuando ella se sobresalto. No se espera que él le respondiera algo como eso. Pero los dos se lo tomaron como una tregua silenciosa. En la situación en la que se encontraban no servirían de mucho sus viejas costumbres y prejuicios.

Cuando se dio la vuelta no pudo evitar hacerle un reconocimiento de arriba abajo. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Se había puesto unos vaqueros de su padre y tenía el ligero presentimiento de que se los había ajustado con magia. No llevaba ninguna prenda en la parte de arriba y se encontraba encorvado dándole la espalda. Al notar cómo le estaba inspeccionando giró el cuello para poder observarla.

-Granger, aunque no lo parezca no tengo todo el día.

Esa frase sacó a la nombrada de sus cavilaciones y se dirigió al lado de la cama donde él se encontraba. Cogió la camisa que estaba en el suelo y le ayudo a ponérsela. No pudo evitar reparar en la marca tenebrosa de su brazo izquierdo. La calavera y la serpiente estaban pálidas como un tatuaje normal desgastado por el tiempo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue las dos cicatrices que la cruzaban en forma de "X". Se apresuró a terminar de vestirle, y cuando lo hizo inconscientemente colocó una de sus manos en la frente del chico para comprobar su temperatura. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar como la noche anterior, y esta vez Hermione fue consciente de su atrevimiento. Rápidamente retiró la mano, se levantó de la cama y carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Lo mejor será movernos cuanto antes. No sé cuánto tardarán en encontrarnos, pero estoy segura de que ninguno de los dos quiere comprobarlo en persona- él como toda respuesta se tumbó en la cama observándola-.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Preguntó antes de cerrar los ojos- Estoy seguro de que ya pensaste en uno.

No quería admitirlo, pero la verdad es que no había pensado en ninguno. Bueno no es que no se le hubiese ocurrido pensar en uno, pero estaba lo suficiente estresada como para no encontrar un plan lo suficientemente bueno que les sacase de ésta. Casi no había dormido durante toda la noche, se había dicho que no tenía tiempo de llorar pero sus ojos al parecer no le habían hecho mucho caso.

-El plan es alejarnos lo que más podamos de esta casa. No solo nos hemos aparecido, sino que hemos utilizado magia sin reparar en las consecuencias.

Los dos desviaron su atención hacia sus respectivas varitas. La de Draco descansaba al lado de su mano, encima de las sabanas. Y la de Hermione estaba escondida en su manga derecha.

-Entonces, también me tomaré la libertad de suponer que sabes cómo nos vamos a alejar de aquí sin utilizar magia.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Hermione no le gustó ni un pelo. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que había sido una mala idea dejarla pensar demasiado.


End file.
